You're a Monster
by lostinthearrowverse
Summary: Oliver Queen is back after 5 years in hell. He goes to see Laurel Lance and meet their son, William. Both Oliver and Laurel have secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver's POV

I never thought that I would be standing here again. My breath hitched as I curled my hand into a fist to knock on Dinah Laurel Lance's apartment door. I didn't deserve her then, and I don't deserve her now. I was a jerk then, and I am a jerk now. The only difference is, I am now a damaged jerk. I was wrong when I thought that she might've forgiven me, now. I am sure that Laurel had given birth to the baby that we had been expecting and was flourishing as a mother. I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, but I couldn't help but feel proud of Laurel and our child. There is nothing that I will not do to protect the both of them.

I decided to feel the fear and do it anyway. I closed my eyes for a minute to mentally prepare myself. "Ollie?" I heard.

Laurel's POV

Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen was alive? I mean, I knew that. But seeing him, here in front of me, after all this time. He was standing in the hallway with his eyes shut, but he opened them when he heard my voice. He so handsome with his hair cut short and a trimmed beard and boy had he gained some massive muscles on the island. I looked down at my- our son, William. I squeezed his hand as Oliver looked down at him and smiled. "W- William, why don't you go play a bit longer, will you do that for mommy?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said and ran toward his bedroom.

I looked at Oliver, not knowing what to say. Oliver looked nervous "If you need to go somewhere, I can come back later" Oliver offered.

"I was taking William to the pediatrician. It's okay, I will reschedule. I'm gonna make some coffee for us and call the office" I replied.

"I can make the coffee while you are the phone" Oliver suggested.

"No, no" I quickly answered. My god, he was still so cute. "Unless somebody taught you on Lian Yu, your coffee-making skill are still terrible, Oliver".

After canceling and rescheduling William's appointment, I prepared two Affogato al caffes for Oliver and I and we sat on the couch."Is Sara alive?" I asked with hope in my eyes. If Oliver could be alive and here with me right now, so could Sara too.

Oliver bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. "No" he revealed. "She isn't. I am sorry Laurel".

I nodded my head. The truth hurt, but at least this meant my crusade was truly in Sara's honor. Something made me want to tell Ollie about me, and Thea, and Roy. Maybe he would understand why Thea and I were mad at the world when he and Sara went down with the Queen's Gambit, why we trained to be warriors in the honor of our fallen loved ones. And- maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he wouldn't believe in me. He would most likely scold me for being irresponsible... he always did things like that. I decided to change the topic...

"What was the island like?" I asked impulsively and I immediately regretted it. Oliver sat up and put down his coffee. His hands moved to the top buttons of his shirt and he looked hesitant.

Oliver's POV

I am not sure why, but after hearing her question, the voice in my head told me to show Laurel my scars. It might give me the chance to prove to her that I am no longer the boy that she once knew. I am grown man who has overcome many struggles only to get home to her. I am the man that boy was forced to become- who only wants a second chance.

I opened my shirt to show her more than she probably ever wanted to see."I wasn't alone there, Laurel. The people there tortured me and beat me. There were evil people there. I always had a concept of what being stranded on an island would be like, but it was nothing like I prepared myself for..." I decided that I would be completely honest... "And Laurel, for the time I was away, I wasn't even on the island the whole time... I was in Hong Kong and Russia and even Starling City... working forcibly for ARGUS, which is a secret division of the federal government. If I could have told anyone that I was alive, you would be the first..."

Laurel seemed to be in another place as she lightly used her fingers to graze the scars covering my chest. "Ollie, how did you survive this?" she asked me, near tears.

I looked her in her beautiful green eyes and told her the truth. "There were times when I wanted to die. But in the end, there was always something that I wanted more..." Laurel's lips were on mine and for that minute, every time I had suffered and felt pain no longer mattered because I had her. The woman I would always love... Laurel pulled away, and she looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Ollie. I just- I missed you" Laurel admitted. "So what are you gonna do now that you are back, Ollie?"

"I'm going to start a business," I told her. "A nightclub". She nodded and I explained "I don't want to take over Queen Consolidated because I am not sure that I am aligned in beliefs with the company's mission. Also, on Lian Yu, I had to fight for my life. I want my life to count for something. I want to make a name for myself and I don't want anything handed to me on a silver platter- like my father's company or fortune. So I'm starting small with something originally- Oliver Queen".

Laurel nodded. "Wow Ollie, the island really changed you. I'm really proud of you... and you know what? I think if you are making a name for yourself, you shouldn't go on living under your father's roof. Come live with me, Ollie. And your son. You can get know him. We'll introduce you as his daddy. You and I—Laurel and Oliver- Ollie, I know you can't look me in the eyes and say truthfully that you are not still in love with me. And I can't truthfully say that I am not still in love with you... There can be an us again because our love never died and we can have our family with William. What do you say, Ollie?"

I smiled bigger than I had smiled in five years. I was still desperately in love with Dinah Laurel Lance and I was lucky enough that she felt the same way even if I was undeserving of that love. I kissed her and she pushed my shirt from my shoulders. I lifted her so she wrapped her legs around my waist. Our lips stayed connected as I carried her toward her bedroom.

Laurel said the island changed me but she didn't know just how much...

My name is Oliver Queen, and I am The Dark Archer.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver's POV

Laurel and I were at my family home, packing my things to bring to her apartment. Yes, we would be looking for a bigger place for our family, but my priority was to be with Laurel and my son as fast as humanly possible. William was playing in a corner of my bedroom with a box of my old toys. I smiled at Laurel and she said "He really loves his daddy already, Ollie" and leaned forward and kissed me.

"For everything I have been through, I am the luckiest man in the world for what was waiting for me here at home while I went through hell" I admitted.

My mother knocked on my doorframe and Laurel and I both smiled when we saw her. I walked over to my mother and kissed her cheek. I would be doing that every single time I saw her for a while. "Hi honey," my mother said.

"Hi mom" I greeted.

"Listen, even though I love seeing you so mature and moving in with Laurel, you couldn't have picked somebody that I liked more" my mom began to explain and kissed Laurel's cheek. "I just got you back and I really don't want anything bad to happen to you so I am hoping that you'll let me hire you some extra security". I nodded.

"My family is my number priority" I announced. "So mom, if hiring a bodyguard makes you feel more comfortable, I want you to do that".

"Thank you, Oliver. Walter and I will be conducting interviews" my mom informed me and I nodded.

Laurel's POV

On the way downstairs, Oliver was carrying boxes and I had a box and I was also carrying William. I strapped William into the car and told Ollie that I would be right back. I went back into the Queen's Mansion and met Thea in the kitchen. "You texted, Speedy?"

"Yep," she replied "I am glad my brother is back and I couldn't be any happier that you two found your way back to each other, but Laurel we've almost caught everybody on my father's list. How are we gonna continue defending the city, defense that this city really needs, if your focus is split and you won't tell Ollie?"

"You know I want to tell Ollie" I defended "But, I just need more time with him. I just want to love him a little more before I drag him into this crazy, dark world you, and Roy and I are living in. And Thea, I know you love Ollie and I together and I will tell him. I love Ollie, and everybody no matter what they involve themselves in deserves to love and be loved".

Thea nodded. She knew where I was coming from. It had been the same way when she met Roy. We met Roy while making our way back from lunch during my break at CNRI. We had been discussing our plan to become vigilantes. It had been about a year since The Queen's Gambit and we finally felt ready to channel our grief into a positive cause and we chose to make the city a better place. Roy had come out of nowhere and stolen Thea's purse. We chased him and we almost cornered him but he got away. My father, the police captain, brought him in though and to my shock, Thea didn't press charges, She helped him find a job instead and gave him an extra bedroom in The Queen's Mansion. The two of them fell in love and it got harder to hide our training from Roy, so Thea let him in. Roy, to my surprise, thought that our cause was beautiful and wanted in. We finished training and had been cleaning up the streets ever since.

I hoped telling Ollie the truth one day would go similarly. Tonight, I would tell him that there was a PTA meeting. In a way, it was better for our crusade to have Ollie around, so I did not have to rely on suspicious overnight babysitters.

"Ollie will wonder why I am taking so long. I love you, Speedy" I said, ending our conversation.

I went back outside and Oliver was sitting in the driver's seat talking to William. "Mommy's back," Oliver said cheerily.

"Yay," William called out.

"What took you so long, babe?" Oliver asked me.

"Thea was asking me when I thought you should be introduced to her boyfriend" I lied.

"Speedy has a boyfriend," Oliver asked, he was slightly shocked. "Did you tell her to introduce to him to me as soon as possible".

"Of course, baby!" I replied. "And she is going to at your welcome home party! You'll love Roy".

"Roy better hope so" Oliver joked.

That night after leaving for my "PTA meeting", I made my way to the basement of the old steel mill owned by Queen Consolidated. Nobody knew that it is where our team operated out of. Thea and Roy were already there.

"Hey, Laurel. Roy and I were just discussing selling this place to Ollie, for his nightclub" Thea said.

"Fine, but where we operate out of?" I asked.

"That's the thing. We bring Ollie in like I said. We can use this place while Ollie runs his club" Thea suggested.

"No," I said. "We are not bringing him in. Not yet".

"Please" Thea begged.

"No, Thea" I insisted. "Now, c'mon. We have to move in on Somers tonight. If we can break him down and get a confession, Emily Nocenti gets justice for her father much quicker".

"Okay" Thea agreed to drop the topic and we moved out.

The three of us hid in the shadows as Martin Somers approached Starling Port. He fished his keys from his pocket and attempted to use them to unlock the main entrance, but Roy lifted his bow and shot the keys from Somers' hand. I hit Somers in the side of his head with my bo staff. Then I dropped it and twisted Somers arm into an ungodly position. "You are going to testify to having Victor Nocenti killed at your trial on Saturday morning" I growled.

"No, I am not" Somers argued, only to have me push his face into the door. Thea and Roy each shot Somers with arrows three times in opposite legs.

"There will not be any more warnings" Roy growled.

Oliver's POV

William was asleep and I dressed myself in my black vigilante suit. I checked on William one last time and he was still fast asleep. I wasn't a very experienced parent but I knew leaving a sleeping five-year-old in an empty house was not a decision that would make me dad of the year. I would have waited for Laurel, but this PTA meeting was going on and on and I couldn't wait all night. She wouldn't answer my texts.

On my way out, I locked the house up tight. I was going after Adam Hunt tonight. I was going to get him to transfer the 40 million dollars he stole from Starling City back to the city.

I had eyes on Hunt and two security guards. I heard Hunt mention Laurel's name, and a security guard replied to him "She will not be a problem". I did not know what he meant, but it angered me. I shot an arrow into the abdomen of the said security guard and the remaining guard hurriedly pushed Hunt into his limo. I shot the second security guard in the back of his head. I pulled Hunt out the window of his limo and he was screaming.

"What the hell do you want?" Hunt screamed in my face.

"You are going to transfer forty million dollars into Starling city bank account, 1141" I barked.

"What will happen if I don't?" Hunt tested.

"Then I am going to take it" I replied, gruffly "and you won't like how".


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver's POV

I opened my eyes the next morning and was lying in Laurel and I's bed. She was curled up and wrapped in my arm. Thank goodness my errand had been quick and I had gotten back to the apartment before Laurel had. If she had found out that I left our son alone, she would shut me out her life and never trust me again.

I kissed her head lightly and she stirred. "Laurel, baby" I whispered.

"Is it time to wake up?" Laurel mumbled tiredly.

"Yes, it is, beautiful" I replied. She made my heart so happy.

She got up on her knees and kissed my lips good morning. She stood up and went to make sure William had slept okay. They both came into the kitchen where I was cooking breakfast. "Hi, daddy" William beamed and hugged my legs.

I lifted him in the air over my head and kissed him."Good morning, buddy" I greeted. "How was your night?"

"It was great, daddy" William answered. "I had sweet dreams, just like mommy said I would".

"That's what daddy likes to hear" I replied. Laurel walked to me and we had a proper good morning hug and kiss just like we did every morning since we had been back together.

"What's on tap for today, Ollie?" Laurel asked me.

"I'm gonna check out my father's old steel mill. Thea bought it out with her trust fund, but she wants to sell it to me. She told me that she wants to move up in Queen Consolidated and maybe one day run the whole show. Anyway, it would be an excellent place to transform into my nightclub".

"Excellent" Laurel said, with slight tension in her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, concerned.

"Yeah" She replied "I am stressed about a case. That's all. But anyway, I am taking our little buddy to his pediatrician appointment. Then I have to go to work at CNRI. And then I'll be picking up a short list of things that your mother asked for, for your party tonight".

"I'm so excited for your party, daddy" Willam cooed.

"Oh no, little man" Laurel chimed. "This is an adult party".

"Yup" I added. "You've got a date with Raisa tonight".

Laurel's POV

After work, I went to meet up with Thea so we could talk and do the last minute shopping for Ollie's party. I was pretty pissed at Thea for offering the steel mill space to Ollie and she was gonna hear it from me. Thea and I decided to meet back at Ollie and I's apartment and she would drive us to the store. I was making dinner for Raisa and William to reheat and I heard a loud thump on the door. I walked to the door and checked the peephole to make sure that the person on the other side was Thea. But instead, I saw a woman with long white hair and two Asian men of large stature. The Chinese Triad.

The white-haired women broke the door and I jumped backward. Immediately, all three assailants attacked me and they wanted blood. I fought them with all the strength in my body. The white-haired woman cut my stomach and the two men seized my wrists and pulled me to the ground. I kicked the white-haired woman in the face.

Luckily for me, Thea snuck up behind the white-haired woman and used a pressure point to incapacitate her. The two men let go of me and tried to fight Thea, but I took one of them out by choking them into unconsciousness with my phone charger. Thea kicked the other guy in both kneecasp and hit him in his throat. I charged at him from behind and pushed him head-first into the door. He passed out.

I called my father and Oliver and they both came rushing to our apartment. Oliver hugged me and assured me that he and my father would take care of my attackers and clean up the mess in our apartment.

Thea and I took the ride to the shopping mall, and we discussed who we thought could have sent The Triad to attack me. "You think it was is in bed with The Triad" Thea suggested.

"Yes, I do think it was Somers. I am representing Emily Nocenti, the woman suing him. So, he very well could be behind this" I admitted.

"Then we need that confession tonight" Thea insisted.

"What we need to do tonight is celebrate Ollie's safe homecoming" I countered and Thea nodded.

Oliver's POV

My party was about to start and I had to get there, I had just killed Chien Na Wei and her two associates from the Chinese Triad. That was for attempting to kill my girlfriend. I had slit their throats with arrows while they were unconscious. I had quickly changed at my apartment and I had cleaned up nicely. I called Laurel and told her to tell my mother that I was on my way.

When I walked in everyone wanted to talk to me. Tommy walked over and he threw his arms around me. "Man of the hour" he bellowed, drunkenly.

"Hello, Tommy" I grinned. "Slow down on the liquor, my good friend" I patted Tommy's back and the two of us walked to where my girlfriend and Thea were standing with somebody who must have been Roy.

I kissed Laurel's cheek. "Hi, baby" she greeted me, sweetly.

"Hi Oliver, I am Roy, Thea's boyfriend of four years. I'm glad you're home and that I can finally meet you" Roy said and we shook hands.

"I hear that you make Thea very happy," I said."You should know what is coming to you if I am to ever find out that Thea is unhappy".

Roy flashed a nervous grin seeing how much bigger I was than him. That is when my mother pulled me away. "Oliver, this is John Diggle, your new bodyguard" she announced and I nodded.

"John Diggle" I repeated, "You look like a military man".

"Ex-military, sir" Diggle replied to me.

"It's just Oliver" I corrected.

I talked to lots of people who were really excited I was home. It was really sweet but I had to keep my eye on the clock. I had to visit Adam Hunt as I was aware that he had not transferred the money back to Star City. My intention was to use the money to fund a special project that would better our city.

It was very close to 10 o'clock and I managed to evade my new security guard. I made my way across the street after I changed. I easily took out the extra security guards that Hunt surely had waiting just for me. I shut off the lights in his office and I approached him in the dark.

"Adam Hunt. You have failed this city" I yelled.

"How did you get past my security" Hunt demanded of me.

"The same way, I took the 40 million I asked you to transfer" I grunted.

"What do you mean?" Hunt screamed. He pulled up his account and he noticed that he was missing the stolen 40 million dollars. He looked up at me and I fired three arrows at once into him: One in his eye, one in his chest, and one in his stomach. I checked for a pulse to make sure he didn't have one, and then I took my leave and headed to change and get back to the party.

Laurel's POV

When Oliver had been busy talking to excited and drunk party guests, Roy, Thea, and I thought it appropriate to duck out and change. Somer was packing up his car and gathering the last of his things to leave Star City.

"Where are you going, Mr. Somers?" I hissed. Somers looked up and seemed to almost relax at the sight of myself and the two hoods who were cornering him.

"Get out of my way!" Somers demanded. "I have to leave. The Triad is coming".

I forced Somers into a choke hold and Roy helped by holding an arrow to Somers' stomach. Thea hit record. "Did you arrange Victor Nocenti's murder when he threatened to expose you to the SCPD for your illegal drug-smuggling deal" I growled. My chokehold tightened and applied slight pressure to hint that I might snap his neck if he didn't tell the truth.

"Yes," He screamed. "I did. I, Martin Somers, had China White of the Chinese Triad slit Nocenti's throat".

"And did you send the Chinese Triad to murder the attorney representing Victor Nocenti's daughter in her civil suit against you?" I yelled.

"Yes" Somers yelled back. "The Chinese Triad and I arraged for them invade attorney Laurel Lance's home and murder her".

Thea hit stop. Then I knocked Somer's out and I turned him and his confession. Roy and tied Somers up, and Thea and I turned his confession into the SCPD after changing back into civilian clothes. I met back up with Oliver at the party and he asked where I had been so I told him that I had stepped out for a phone call from my mother who now lived in Central City.

My father, Quentin Lance, and his partner, Lucas Hilton walked into the party and they announced that a murder had occurred across the street. Adam Hunt. A name on the list. He had been shot in the eye, the chest, and the stomach with black arrows. The murder occurred at 10:10 pm. Thea and Roy carried red arrows and they were with me at 10:10. I looked into Oliver's eyes and he was shaking his head. I hugged Oliver lightly. Adam Hunt was not a good man but murder was never the answer... there was always another way.

My father and his partner started pulling party guests for questioning. My father gave Oliver a long, hard look. "The first person I want to speak with is you Mr. Queen," my father said.


	4. Chapter 4

Laurel's POV

"Daddy!" I protested. "He didn't do it!"

Oliver kissed my forehead. "It's okay Laurel. It's just questioning".

"Well, I am coming with you" I barked "Because if you are arrested, I will be defending you in court".

"Isn't that conflict of interest?" Ollie whispered.

"So be it" I growled. "You have enough money to demand any attorney of your choosing".

"You're jumping the gun, Laurel" Ollie whispered to me. "I am not going to be arrested".

"Now, Mr. Queen" my father demanded. "Laurel, you can come if you would like to. A lawyer does have to be present anyway".

We sat in the small interrogation room in the SCPD. I had been in here many times and so had Ollie. He used to get arrested a lot.

"Mr. Queen-" My dad began and Oliver cut him off.

"It's just Oliver," he said.

"Whatever you prefer," said my dad. "Okay, Oliver, where were you at the time of the murder?"

"Well, at 10:10 pm, I did not know where my beautiful girlfriend was, so I went looking for her" Oliver explained to my father calmly.

"Fine" My dad hissed. "That explains this, but why are stuffing your suit jacket into the plant?" On a tablet, my father showed Oliver and I a video from the security cameras of Ollie running out the front entrance of the building where the party was, but he did stop to stuff his suit jacket into a potted plant.

Oliver's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. "I was running and I was hot. I didn't want to waste time going to the coat room, and I wasn't going to leave my jacket on the floor".

"Money was stolen from Adam Hunt. 40 million dollars, exactly. That money was transferred to an unidentified Starling City bank account. Do you know anything about that, Oliver?"

"No," Oliver said. "But why would I need that money. I'm already a multi-billionaire. If I needed 40 million dollars, I could withdrawal that from my Starling City bank account. Check with the bank if you have to..."

"Have you ever been to Iron Heights, Oliver?" my father asked.

"No" Oliver replied shortly.

"Oliver", my father leaned in closer to him "Have you ever killed anybody?"

Oliver glanced at the table's surface and then he met my father's stare. "Yes, Detective Lance. Five years ago, I took your daughter, Sara, on the Queen's Gambit with me. The ship sunk and I couldn't save her. I killed your daughter".

My father let us go, and Ollie nor I spoke a word on the way home. Raisa went home and I checked on William. Oliver slept on the couch that night.

Oliver's POV

I put down the money for Queen Consolidated's old steel mill. Thea was starting her first day working for the company and while she was at work, I enlisted the help of my new bodyguard, Diggle, Tommy, Thea's boyfriend, Roy, and Laurel to get the place set up. We were just painting today.

"I wonder if this place has a basement. I wanna set up an office down there" I thought out loud.

"You'll find a place up here, babe," Laurel said. "Thea told me that it is dirty and cluttered down there and I insist on only the best for my boyfriend".

"Um, okay," I said and shrugged it off. I wasn't really planning on using the basement for an office. More like a lair. See, there were these vigilantes in town that I felt uneasy about. The very sexy Black Canary, and her two archer friends, Arsenal and Artemis. I was uneasy about them because they believed in ethics and justice and the system. And they were going after people on my father's list. I was going to figure out who they were and then I was going to kill them.

"I have to go to work now," Laurel said and she walked over to where I was working for a kiss goodbye.

I kissed her. "Have a good time, babe. Stay safe. I love you!" I said.

"I love you too" she called to me as she left.

Laurel's POV

While at work, my father called me. "Laurel, go home, get William, and come to my place. I want you two far away from Queen".

"Daddy, what is it? You're over-reacting" I said.

"Queen was lying. His polygraph results came in" my dad revealed.

"Oh my god," I thought out loud to myself. Ollie was lying? Why? It is not like he killed Adam Hunt! My Ollie wouldn't do that! He wouldn't!

I drove to the police station and I picked up Ollie's results. I then looked them over. There was a slight variation in his heart-rate when he said he had never been to Iron Heights. I had remembered going there for our eighth-grade field trip... but I thought Ollie was just nervous or that he had forgotten. I took the results to bring them to Ollie.

Dig's POV

It was just Oliver and I finishing up a day's work on Oliver's nightclub. Oliver mumbled, "I really need access to that basement".

"Why is it so important to you?" I asked, probably overstepping boundaries.

"Well Dig, I have big plans for Starling City. I wanna make it better and I want your help. You would an asset as a partner" I nodded.

"Business?" I asked him.

"Not exactly" he responded. "I guess what I am really asking for is... I want you to use your military skills to help me... make changes".

"Vigilantism?" I questioned.

"Okay," Oliver replied.

"I'll be your bodyguard, Oliver. But... vigilantism is not what I am about" I said.

Oliver's POV

Hopefully, I could change Dig's mind. I walked into the apartment and Laurel was standing in the living room, staring at me. "Your polygraph results came in," she said angrily.

"And?" I asked. I knew she was mad, but I didn't know why...

"Ollie, you lied about Iron Heights. You could be lying about anything!" she yelled. "Did you kill Adam Hunt?"

"No! No, beautiful! I wouldn't do that" I defended.

"Look I need some space, Ollie! Please, why don't you say goodnight to your son and then go stay with your family for a night or two" she suggested, but I knew that the choice wasn't up to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver's POV

Laurel would call, she would come around... In the meantime, I would focus on Black Canary, Arsenal, and Artemis- and getting Verdant setup. I sat at the bar polishing and Dig walked in. "Good. I wanted to talk to you, Dig"I announced.

"My answer remains no, Oliver" Dig responded quickly.

"Dig, C'mon please" I pushed. "I want to improve our city. A city we both love, Dig"

Dig was shaking his head. "We have The Black Canary and her team, Oliver" he reminded me.

"I don't believe in her. Locking people up doesn't make the city safer. I believe in lethal force. I had to, to survive, Dig" I tried to explain.

"It's not like that in Star City, Oliver" Dig went silent for a moment... "Did you kill Adam Hunt?" he asked me.

"No," I said. "Someone else did. Something else".

Dig's POV

Laurel walked into Verdant, while Oliver was getting lunch for us at Big Belly Burger.

"Is Ollie here?" she asked me.

"No" I answered uneasily.

"Okay," she said and disappeared around the corner. I followed her without being heard. She typed something into a keypad and opened a door that Oliver didn't likely know about. She walked down a set of stairs. The large door began to close so I impulsively sprinted down the stairs after her. I nearly crashed into her. She glared at me as the lights came on. Wow. There three silver mannequins wearing The Black Canary costume, the Arsenal costume, and the Artemis costume.

"Laurel, you work with The Black Canary?" I asked, nervously. Laurel removed the Black Canary mask from the mannequin and held to her own face. I was shook.

"You _are_ The Black Canary?"

"Yes," Laurel told me. "And you shouldn't have followed me".

Laurel's POV

Ughh, I was pissed. This was Oliver's bodyguard, he would tell Oliver. I had to think of some way to bride him not to.

Diggle looked uneasy and then he said: "I want in".

"Okay," I said.

"Really, that was easy" Diggle admitted.

"But it has to be a secret, Dig," I told him. You cannot tell Ollie about you or me, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed.

"What is a codename you like?" I asked him.

"Spartan" he responded without missing a beat. I nodded. "Also, I have this great helmet at home to protect my identity" Dig added.

"Good" I replied. "Now, I don't want Ollie to know this place is here, so let's wait for him upstairs".

When we walked upstairs, Oliver was walking in with two bags of Big Belly Burger. "Hi," he said when he saw me.

"Hi" I responded softly. It had been a few days.

"How long have you two been alone?" he asked and Oliver and Diggle made some sort of uncomfortable eye contact.

Diggle grabbed his bag of lunch and excused himself. "Ollie, I over-reacted. Come home" I begged.

"I will," he said. "Tomorrow. I want one more night with my family. Just because I was gone so long, an-"

I cut him off. "You don't have to explain, Ollie. I understand and support you. William and I will be ready for you tomorrow" Ollie and I hugged and kissed.

On my way out of the club, I sent a text to Thea and Roy that said: "I recruited another team member. I would like to introduce him tonight at our spot". Then I texted Dig about tonight's introduction.

Oliver's POV

I lied to Laurel, I hate doing it, but how could I tell her what I was really up to... I- I- I couldn't. I went to the office of businessman, Nelson Ravich. He was on the phone with somebody, his back turned to me. He was discussing The Black Canary and her associates who had been to his office earlier tonight. "I returned every cent" he confessed.

I knocked an arrow into my bow and I shot it through Ravich's back. The sharp end cut clear through Ravich's spinal cord and I checked his body to make sure that he was dead.

I was glad. This would surely get The Black Canary's attention.

Laurel's POV

I was in shock by the news of Nelson Ravich being found dead and I was speaking with the to the team back at our base. "Another hit from The Dark Archer. But we were there. Like, two hours before. We could have saved him. We should have turned him into the police".

"Laurel, The Dark Archer is a maniac. He is going to find a way and nobody is safe" Thea said.

"Maybe, you should call Iron Heights" Roy suggested. "Tell them to amp up their security".

"I'm a lawyer, Roy" I reminded him. "I don't have that kind of input. Let's get going, we have to visit Justin Claybourne".

We went to follow up with Claybourne, and we took down his security with ease. We found Claybourne on the roof, standing in front of his pool. "You had a chance to make this right, Claybourne" I hissed.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Claybourne asked, mockingly.

I charged to knock Claybourne out, but a black arrow soared through the air and landed in Claybourne's chest and he fell into the pool. Dig dived into the pool to try and save Claybourne. When he dragged him out it was too late. I looked around for The Dark Archer, but I couldn't see him. "We have to get out of here," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Laurel's POV

We made it back to ground level, and I spotted The Dark Archer riding away on his motorcycle. I forgot to alert my team and I went straight after him on my motorcycle. It was a long shot but I extended my bo staff and used it to push on the back wheel of his motorcycle. To my surprise, I was using more than enough force to flip his ride over and send him crashing down beside it. I jammed the parking brake on my motorcycle as The Dark Archer began to get up. "Don't move!' I yelled. "Don't even think about moving".

He ignored my warning and he charged me. He took me down. I didn't stand a chance. He punched me several times. He grabbed my arm and twisted it, causing me to call out in pain. He reached into his quiver with his other arm and pulled out a sharp black arrow. And used it to stab my shoulder and my arm. He punched me in my lip, busting it open. I should have broken free and ran, but something told me I shouldn't. He pushed me flat on the pavement and ruthlessly began choking me. He spat on my face several times and he forced my head into an awkward position. I realized this was an attempt to snap my neck. It was very painful.

I used everything I had to lift my knees and send then crashing into his ass, painfully. The force of the move caused The Dark Archer's body to do a forward tumble off of mine. He sat up an made a bolt back towards me as I scootched away from him. He grabbed my hair, but to his surprise, when he pulled me up, my fist collided with his jaw. I ran and jumped onto my motorcycle and drove it back towards the base.

Oliver's POV

The Black Canary's Hair was perfect. I loved it's feeling, It was just like the feeling of Laurel's hair. I was sitting in my office at Verdant scrambling to finish two important projects: one for Verdant's opening night, and one for The Undertaking. I had to figure out how to stop Laurel from going to CNRI that night and how to get her, William, Thea, Tommy, my mother, and Walter all into my safe room I was going to set up in Verdant without them knowing my identity. It seemed to be an impossible task.

I thought that I heard a noise from somewhere in the building. I threw on my mask and my jacket and grabbed the bow and arrow I kept in my office. I searched the entire floor and the loft upstairs. Then, I finally approached the basement door. Desperate to defend my territory even though I knew Thea would be mad, I shot the keypad that kept the basement door locked. I pulled the door open and descended the stairs in the darkness. The lights turned on around me, and I could not have imagined seeing what I saw.

Vigilante equipment everywhere. The Black Canary Costume and the costumes of her associates. Oh my god! Did Thea know about this? Was Thea The Black Canary? No. I DID NOT fight Thea tonight. No way. Plus, that hair- it _was_ real.

I was furious. This was private property and maybe Thea gave The Black Canary and her associates permission to operate out of this building, but I didn't. It was gonna end. It was all gonna be over for her and I was ending what she had started with The Undertaking.

Thea's POV

It was around 8:00 am when I got an urgent text from Ollie telling me that I needed to come to Verdant immediately. I excused myself from the office and I met my brother at his nightclub. "Ollie, oh my god" I shouted at the sight of him. "You look awful. Did you sleep last night?"

"No" He fired back, sharply. "There was a breach in security here. I was here searching for intruders instead of sleeping at the family mansion. Thanks to you-"

My cheeks got red hot. "Ollie, wh-"

He cut me off. "I know that you were using this building as a base for The crazed Black Canary and her associates. Speedy, why would you throw yourself in with that crowd?"

"They are helping people" I immediately responded. "People need help in this city, Ollie, especially with the psycho that is The Dark Archer creeping around and putting arrows in people".

"Speedy! The Dark Archer is only doing what The Black Canary is doing, anyway. He is just doing it more effectively. He's taking the bad apples out rather than locking them up and making them angrier, causing them to become more- more diabolical" Ollie screamed.

"Oliver!" I shouted. "This guy cannot play judge, jury, and executioner. The Black Canary believes in the system".

Ollie seemingly calmed himself down and said: "Speedy, listen, that is not the point. I do not give my permission for The Black Canary and her associates to run their operation out of Verdant's basement. I need that space. You have to tell her to leave. If she refuses, I am pressing charges".

"Fine," I said. So much for ever bringing Ollie in on the operation. I started to leave but Ollie called after me. "Thea, who is The Black Canary?" Ollie asked me.

I lied and told him "Haven't seen her face or heard her real voice". Laurel would thank me later.

Laurel's POV

Thea, Roy, John and I were in a group text. Thea said that the basement of Verdant wasn't secure and we had to move our operation. We agreed with her and we were discussing locations. William was asleep with his head in my lap, but he awoke at the sound of the front door swinging open. "Daddy" William screamed, jumping towards Ollie. Ollie hugged and kissed William. "Are you home for good?" William asked.

"I sure am" Oliver answered. I got up and I hugged Oliver and he pulled me in for a kiss on the lips.

"Welcome home, babe," I said and we kissed again. "Baby", I said, concerned "You have a bruise on your cheek". He smiled as his fingers brushed it.

"Oh yeah," Oliver confessed. "I went into Verdant last night due to a breach in security. Found out The Black Canary and her associates have been using the basement of my club as their base of operations. Disgusting. Trespassing and robbing a business owner, especially a castaway survivor, of space he needs for his business, I should press charges. The whole thing makes me sick to my stomach. Anyway, after discovering that, I didn't want to leave in case the trespassing vigilantes came back. They didn't, but I fell asleep on my desk and my cheek must have hit it hard".

I nodded. Ollie knew this much now. Maybe, I should tell him I was The Black Canary. Anyway, this explained why Thea had brought up moving our base.

"Ollie-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Laurel, will you marry me?" he asked.

My eyes went wide as I looked into Ollie's very serious eyes. "Yes," I replied. Oliver pulled a ring box from his back pocket and slid a beautiful emerald ring onto my left ring finger.

He smiled. Now come to the bedroom" Ollie demanded. "I want you so bad".


	7. Chapter 7

Laurel's POV

"I can't believe that after everything the two of you have been through, that you're finally making an honest woman out of her," Thea said to Ollie as we were packing boxes to move to our newly purchased home. I had insisted on keeping this apartment under my ownership for "sentimental reasons". The real reason that Ollie didn't know about was that we were moving the essentials from Verdant's basement into my apartment to continue business as usual. It would be riskier than leaving it at Verdant, but Ollie made his feelings about The Black Canary and her associates crystal clear. I hoped down the road I could change his mind and I really hoped that would be before the wedding. Because if I didn't tell Ollie about being The Black Canary, I wouldn't really be an honest woman, would I?

"What can I say, Speedy? I'm in love!" Ollie shrugged with a smile, putting his arm around me and kissing my cheek. Fuck, I still got butterflies.

"And it will be even better for William's sake" I added and smiled down at my son. The usual crowd was there: Me, Ollie, Thea, Roy, John, Tommy, and of course William. Tommy put his hands on his thighs and stooped to be face to face with William. "This is exciting, William! Your mom is marrying your dad!" Tommy and Willaim high-fived.

"Hey, Tommy, Ollie, Can you move the dining room table out to the truck together," I asked casually.

"Of course, gorgeous" Oliver answered, probably thinking nothing of it. William followed his daddy and his uncle Tommy out of the apartment, pretending that he was a hero with superhuman speed. What an imagination. If I had to put in my guess now, my boy will definitely be an actor.

Roy, John, Thea, and I, gathered in a corner near the closet door. "What time should we be back here tonight to set up,"John asked.

"Well," I said "Verdant opens tonight, so obviously I'll have to make an appearance as the owner's fiance, but I already explained to Ollie that nightclubs are not my thing, and I am trying to avoid alcohol, so he knows I am not staying. You think you can get started without me?"

"I don't know, Laurel, we should probably wait because you'll probably change everything we do anyway" Thea poked fun.

"I don't do that" I countered and all three of them, even John, raised their eyebrows as if to say "We beg to differ".

Oliver's POV

The nightclub crowd was stoked to be at Verdant and I was really happy. I was dancing on the floor with my beautiful fiance (though I was staying sober because she was too). Laurel was looking around Verdant somewhat nervously. "Come upstairs" I screamed over the music.

It was somewhat quieter in the loft area. "Babe, are you okay? Do you need to talk?" I asked with clear concern coming through my voice.

"Yeah, Ollie. I didn't tell you this because I just wanted you to relax, I guess. But about a year ago, I was suffering from a drug addiction" Laurel told me honestly. I went stiff.

"Thank you for telling me" I finally said after a long pause. "If we need to get you further help, I will put every last cent that I make from this place towards treatment for you".

"No," she said. "Ollie, cross my heart, I am clean. But I _was_ addicted to this hallucinogenic drug called Vertigo. Listen to me, it is highly addictive and very dangerous and I think I saw some of the dancers here tonight dealing it" I nodded.

"Okay, baby" I replied. "I don't want to expose you to that poison. Go home. I am going to utilize my security to get those felons out of my club".

"Thank you, baby," she said and she kissed me and I watched her hurry away.

Laurel's POV

"The Count is at it again," I said, entering my apartment where Roy and John were finishing a paint job.

"Are you sure, Laurel?" Thea asked with concern. "Are you okay?" Thea and Roy had seen me go through my issues with Vertigo a year prior and for mine and William's sake, I knew they would make stopping Count Vertigo a high priority.

"Yes. I am sure. I saw dancers at Verdant dealing it. I know I did" I affirmed.

"Did you tell Oliver?" Roy asked.

"Mm-hm" I nodded. "He does not want Vertigo anywhere near Verdant".

"Thank god Ollie left his rich party boy ways behind him on Lian Yu" Thea commented.

"We are bumping this Dark Archer guy to number two on our list until The Count is back in custody" Roy announced.

"Roy-" I began to argue. He cut me off.

"Laurel, none of us ever want to see you, or anybody for that matter, like that again!" Roy declared, ending the conversation.

Oliver's POV

I bought Vertigo. I did not like doing it and I killed the dealer immediately after doing business with him (through interrogation I found out he was Laurel's dealer, so he had to die for what he did). Vertigo- a Vertigo epidemic in Starling City was exactly what would keep The Black Canary and her team busy and off my tracks. They would investigate and take out the source. The source was unknown to me, but that did not concern me at all.

I had bought a lot of Vertigo from this guy and was in the attic of Verdant where I had set up a small lab. I was creating a Vertigo-laced solution to infect citizens in the city. I would use non-lethal darts.

The following night at the club, I stood perched on top of Verdant, donning my Dark Archer costume. I dosed five people with the solution and watched it take effect immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

Laurel's POV

I was riding my motorcycle, patrolling the streets of Starling, when I nearly hit a young woman who was twirling in a red party dress. I yanked on my parking brake and climbed off my vehicle. "Are you alright?" I spoke in a calm voice. This woman was clearly dosed with Vertigo. I knew because of the way I had acted. "Where did you come from?" The woman ignored me.

Out of the blackness of night, a truck came straight toward the hallucinating woman and I attempted on short notice to get the woman out of harm's way. I unfortunately failed and the poor woman became dismembered on impact.

"Oh my god... Laurel, what the hell happened?" Thea asked in horror at the sight of me covered in blood.

"I tried to save a life... I failed" I admitted.

Roy immediately collected a sample of the blood after I explained that I believed the victim was infected with Vertigo. Roy confirmed my suspicion.

"What are we gonna do, boss?" Thea asked, dismayed.

For once, I didn't know. Vertigo was a weak spot for me. I had to clear my head, go home for a while and sleep on it.

Oliver's POV

I had left Verdant early and I had attacked and killed two people on the list. I came home and showered. I thought Laurel was asleep when I climbed into bed, but she rolled over and kissed my lips. "Hi, Ollie" she whispered. Did you check on William on your way in?"

"Of course I did, baby" I promised her. "He is sleeping, safe and sound. I gave him a kiss. Now I'll give you a kiss, and you can sleep safe and sound too". I kissed Laurel's cheek and she forced a smile. "What's wrong, babe?" I asked.

"It's only been a few nights since Verdant opened, Ollie, and Vertigo is once again becoming the city's worst epidemic. It's not your fault, Ollie. It is a lot of work for one man to control a drug outbreak in such a disadvantaged part of Starling. I know you won't like this, but you should consider asking the Black Canary for help" Laurel pleaded.

I smiled and chuckled, but then I realized my fiance was being serious. "No, Laurel. I can handle it myself. The Black Canary isn't doing anything good. Locking these people up is not a good idea".

Laurel's POV

"You aren't saying what The Dark Archer is up to is a good thing, are you?" I asked, probably to accusatory.

"Laurel, I know you believe in the justice system. Consider what The Dark Archer does to be the death penalty" Oliver shot back at me.

"Ollie" I yelled. "That kind of sentence is not to be carried out by a fellow citizen. They don't get to decide".

"I'm sorry, I don't agree. After 5 years in hell, I know what bad and irredeemable is" Ollie bit his bottom lip. "The Dark Archer- I am glad that he understands what The Black Canary doesn't" Oliver was near tears. Ollie had been through a lot. Ollie had killed. Ollie was The Dark Archer. I held him close.

Roy, Thea, and John were stationed around my house in case this confrontation went horribly wrong. Ollie came inside with William and turned on the light. "William, go to your room. Daddy will take care of this" Oliver said to our son upon seeing The Black Canary standing in his family's home. He pulled a knife from somewhere on his body and threw it so it would've plunged into my eye. I lunged forward and caught the flying knife.

"Ollie! Stop! It's me, Laurel! I am The Black Canary!" I shouted, riled up by his attack.

"L- laurel? What do you mean?" his voice trembled.

"Baby, it's me. I know you're The Dark Archer, Ollie, and I _was_ mad and disappointed, but Ollie, I love you and I have been to dark places before- I understand. You were tortured and those people made you believe what you have done is the only way. You witnessed and you were a part of 5 years of violence, you are only doing what you have been taught. Just like me, and your sister, and Roy, and now even John. When you and Sara went down with The Gambit, Ollie, Thea and I grieved. Then we taught ourselves to turn our pain into power. Power to save our city and make a positive impact on it. Ollie, I would be honored to teach you the same" I offered.

"Don't you hate me?" Oliver muttered, a look of shock on his face. I shook my head.

"I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen, for better or for worse, until death do us part" I assured him and he nodded as a tear slipped from his eye.

"Laurel" he breathed. "It was 5 years where nothing good happened. I don't know if I have what it takes to be a hero. I am not strong like you".

"You are my hero, Ollie" I promised. "You know what, Ollie. Let's make something good happen for you. John can legally perform weddings in Starling City. Will you marry me, right now?"

Oliver's POV

John, Thea, and Roy walked into the room. I nodded and blinked away some tears. They must have been planning for a spontaneous wedding because Thea and Roy had rings. Laurel dimmed the lights and walked over to me and grabbed both of my hands.

"Oliver, would you like to start with your vows?" John asked, softly.

I nodded and nervously swallowed. "Pretty bird", I began now that I knew my Laurel was The Black Canary. Laurel's face took on the prettiest smile which made my heart feel like everything would be okay. "You have a light inside you that never wavers. Every life you touch, you improve. You make me a better man, and I am excited and honored to spend the rest of my life under your guidance and in your loving arms. I survived those 5 years with one goal: a safe return to the love of my life, you, Dinah Laurel Lance" A tear slipped from my eye.

"Laurel, begin your vows" John prompted.

"Oliver, I knew from the time of our first kiss that there was not another man on the planet for me. Only you, Oliver Jonas Queen. Our love story has hit more than one bump in the road, but a true love like ours, it never dies. I love you, Ollie, and there isn't a thing I would change about our story. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I am excited and honored to be getting the opportunity to do just that" Laurel had a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Dig cleared his throat "Oliver Jonas Queen, do you take Dinah Laurel Lance to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I most certainly do" I responded, elated.

"Then place this ring on her finger and say "With this ring, I be wed".

"With this ring, I be wed," I said while placing the ring on Laurel's finger.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, do you take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do," Laurel said immediately, with a certain longingness to finally be my wife.

"Then place this ring on his finger and say "With this ring, I be wed".

"With this ring, I be wed," She said while she placed the ring on my finger.

"I now have the honor of officially pronouncing you two husband and wife. Oliver, go ahead man, kiss your bride" Dig said, cheerfully.

I kissed Laurel and I couldn't stop kissing her. William, who had been spying on the wedding from his room came running out. "Yay", he shouted. "Mommy and daddy are finally married!" Laurel and I picked our son up and we both kissed opposite cheeks.

This was a happy moment and I truly did hope for many more. I would fight for justice alongside my love. The Dark Archer would have to disappear for a while in the name of my love for Dinah Laurel Lance, but The Undertaking- when that night comes, my beautiful wife will finally see how much better her city- our city can be.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver's POV

I blinked awake at the words "I have a surprise for you, husband". I smiled. I loved it when she called me that. It had been two days since the wedding. "If you want your surprise, come to the breakfast counter" Laurel called, playfully.

I rubbed my eyes and I stood up. William wasn't awake yet, so it was just Laurel and I. I kissed my wife and then I turned my attention to the big box waiting for me at my barstool. I opened carefully and inside was a green suit, hood, and mask. My eyes went wide.

"I found the hood in your belongings" Laurel spoke softly.

My eyes got cloudy. "It belonged to a friend" I admitted.

Laurel put a hand on my back and rubbed her thumb in a circular motion. "I saw it and I thought it would be perfect to protect your identity on the field" I nodded. Laurel continued: "The team and I, we made the suit and mask by hand- or hands". I laughed, stood up, and I kissed my wife's perfect lips.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome, Ollie. Thea thinks you should call yourself The Green Arrow. I think that is stupid" Laurel said.

"It is" I agreed. "I want to go with something more ominous and a lot less campy".

Laurel nodded. "Okay, he asks, he shall receive. What about just- "Vigilante".

"Okay, I like it. It is definitely to the point" I said and Laurel seemed really excited that I liked the idea.

I went to take a shower and then I got Willaim up. Laurel had left for work. I was spending the day with William, and then tonight I was accepting an honor being given to me by Malcolm Merlyn (Tommy's dad), for being an exceptional and original business owner. I guess Verdant was doing really, really well. I was happy about that, but nothing was going to change my focus from the development of the earthquake machines.

I took Willaim to lunch and then we came home and played fourteen rounds of hide & seek. We played catch with my favorite baseball outside and we were enjoying popsicles when William looked up at me. "Daddy? Mommy is The Black Canary, I know that... , and you are going to help her and Auntie Thea and all of their friends... daddy, am I gonna be a vigilante? Am I going to be part of the next generation of heroes and vigilantes that Starling City needs?"

"Buddy, don't worry about what mommy and I do. You are too young for your mind to be occupied with defending our city from those who are poisoning it. Daddy has a plan, by the time you are all grown up, you won't need to worry about anything that mommy and daddy worry about, it'll all be gone and dealt with and you and your children will live in a better, safer city" I explained to my son.

"Because you and mommy will put all the bad guys away in the jailhouse?" my son inquired.

I raised my eyebrow and I chuckled. "For crimes that one cannot come back from, they must be sent to a place they cannot come back from".

Dig's POV

Oliver had said it was important to him that Thea, Roy, and I made it to his ceremony at Merlyn Global tonight. I am not going to lie, I am not behind Oliver like the rest of my team is. Being an ex-military man, I know when to trust somebody and when to not trust somebody. I don't trust Oliver Queen. I don't trust The Dark Archer.

Sometimes when you don't trust somebody and you know your friends won't help or believe you, you have to keep your enemies closer than your friends. I don't like Floyd Lawton at all, the son of a bitch senselessly took out my brother, Andy. A husband and a father. For a payday. But I knew as long as I could show Lawton the money, he would show no reservations about killing Oliver.

I knew it would hurt Laurel and William, but Oliver's family would be safer without him. I just had a feeling that Oliver was planning something still, and a lot of people would get hurt, including his friends and the people that he loved the most.

"Here" I thrust the paycheck at Lawton.

"Okay, thanks," he said. "My target is Queen, huh? Isn't Queen like your client for your security job?"

"Yes, Floyd" I barked back. "I am his security guard. But I've gotten to know him really well, and Floyd, after 5 years on that island, I'm sure that I need to protect Starling City from him".

Lawton leaned back and smiled. "I get the message. This is just so satisfying, Dig, I gotta say. A Diggle with a personal ax to grind writing a check for my services" He laughed and then he coughed.

"Watch it, Lawton" I spoke through my teeth. "You're on a long list of people in Starling City that are going to be done away with, one way another. I would prefer it if you lived actually, so do not miss".

"I never miss" he responded in a monotone.

Laurel's POV

I was so proud of my husband. I walked into the Merlyn Global's reception area, holding William's hand. He pointed. "There's daddy" he cried out with excitement. William nearly dislocated my shoulder as he made a beeline for Oliver. "Congrats, daddy!" he shouted up at Oliver and Oliver picked him up.

"Thanks, buddy. Daddy couldn't have done it without you, and daddy wouldn't want to accept this honor if you were not here to see it" Oliver kissed William's cheek and William's grin melted my heart. My son was so totally soaking up every moment with his dad.

"Hey, beautiful" Ollie's voice grabbed my attention and he kissed my cheek.

"I am so, so proud of you, Ollie" was the first thing I said and I closed the distance between our lips.

"Like I said, I couldn't have done it without my family" Ollie replied.

Truth is, Ollie didn't need my help. He came back into town and got his life together all on his own. Ollie had really gone through hell but kept going. I intended to make the rest of his days feel like heaven.

Ollie got up to the stage. He smiled and addressed the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, many of you know that I am the son of late businessman, Robert Queen. Robert Queen, my father, though I loved him" Ollie paused momentarily and then began talking again "Bottom line is- my family's fortune is built on the foundation of innocent people's suffering. My father was a man of many faults, but before he died he made me promise him that I would make that right".

Ollie kept on talking but I just focused on that explanation. I further understood his thought process now. In his mind, because of what he learned on Lian Yu, his actions as The Dark Archer was a necessary start to honoring his father's last wish. I hoped I had done enough to deter Ollie from those kinds of actions. The only thing that would drive the poison out of Starling City was love. Fighting for who we loved, the city we loved.

"I am proud to be setting a good example for my son, showing him how to run a successful business without hurting anyone. I could not have done any of this without my amazing wife, Dinah Laurel Lance and the rest of my inc-" A bullet then hit Oliver in the chest.

"Ollie" I screamed. William screamed and placed his hands tightly over his eyes. I looked around frantically and practically threw my 5-year old into the arms of his grandmother. I rushed to the women's room to change.

I emerged as Black Canary and I found Tommy in Malcolm's office where he had dragged Ollie's body. I kneeled next to Ollie and took his pulse.

"Hey" Tommy shouted. "You need to get away from him. You don't know him. I know him. He is _my_ best friend".

I looked at Tommy through the eye holes of my mask and calmly explained. "He is still alive. He needs a blood transfusion because this bullet is laced with cyanide. I need someone to give him blood while I remove the bullet".

"What?" Tommy objected "No, let me- let me call 911".

"There is no time, Tommy" I screamed.

"How do you know my name?" he shouted back, completely forgetting that he was the son of a prominent Starling City businessman.

"Tommy" I shouted, "Do you have the same blood type as Oliver?"

"Maybe" he replied.

"We'll take a risk," I said.

"Will this really save my best friend?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," I responded quickly.

"And why should I trust you?" Tommy inquired.

I took a deep breath, removed my mask, and looked up at my long-time friend. "Because you always have".


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy's POV

I watched my blood flow from my wrists into Oliver's body. Laurel- of course. Why else would The Black Canary show up to Merlyn Global? I looked away from the blood transfusion (because I felt queasy) and focused on Laurel. "Dinah Laurel Lance, always trying to save the world?" I muttered and I couldn't keep a half-smile off of my face.

She shrugged and smiled herself. She had her hand protectively caressing Oliver's bicep. She lifted her head and gazed at me. "If I don't, who will?" she replied.

"How long has this been going on?" I had to ask her.

Laurel grinded her teeth. "Officially- since 2008" she muttered and then wiped the sweat from her forehead. She removed the butterfly needles from my arms and cleaned them. "I am done. Thank you, Tommy" She said gratefully. I removed my suit jacket and placed it on Oliver to keep him warm. This all a lot to take in. I nodded.

"Laurel, no offense, but somebody shot Oliver tonight. Most likely, one of the enemies of the Black Canary who figure out her day-time identity and who her spouse was. Oliver- I just got Oliver back- and this, this puts a huge target on his back. I don't- I won't let you get Oliver or-or William killed for that matter" I complained.

It almost looked like Laurel was fighting an outburst of laughter. "Ollie- Ollie is so much stronger than you think, Tommy..." she defended. "He survived 5 years of torturous conditions ultimately on his own, Tommy. Our Ollie is not going anywhere ever again. As for William, let his mom and dad worry about him". I nodded. "Now, go get yourself something to drink and eat, Tommy".

With the new information I had about one of my dearest friends and the amount of blood I had just donated to my other dearest friend, I decided it would be in my best interest to follow Laurel's instruction.

Oliver's POV

I awoke in Laurel's old apartment on her bed under a thin sheet. My chest felt sore and heavy and I called out hoarsely for my wife. "Babe?- Baby?"

She walked in with Roy and Thea at her side and quickened her pace on her way over to the bed. She pressed her lips to mine and I felt so lucky to be alive.

"Baby?" I asked. "Who shot me?- I couldn't see".

Laurel lightly rubbed my arm. Thea said: "The bullet was laced with cyanide"

"Just like Lawton's" I muttered. I licked my lips to replenish their moisture.

"Him or a copycat" Laurel said what we were all thinking. "Either way we have to track down Lawton... he is on the list".

"Where's John?" I asked.

"He is being scolded by our mother. She is seriously livid that John didn't go on the stage with you, and honestly so am I" Thea raged.

"It makes me suspicious" Roy admitted.

"Speak of the devil" Laurel interjected as John entered the bedroom.

"Hi," he said. Everyone traded awkward stares. "Listen, guys, I know you are angry that I didn't go on stage with Oliver, and I except the blame. I had a short-coming as a personal security guard and it shames me. I thought there was no way someone with the intention of hurting the guest of honor could even get close enough to him to do so. I am really sorry" He lifted his hand and rubbed his forehead. Then feeling that he was not wanted, he exited the bedroom and a few minutes passed before we heard him start to beat up the punching bag.

Laurel woke me up that night and handed a large glass of a drink she made to promote my healing. "John, Thea, Roy, and I got a hit on Deadshot and we're going in a few minutes. Babe, you should sit this one out" she told me.

I gulped down what was left of my smoothie, rose to my feet, and I walked out of the bedroom towards the mannequin with my new suit. The rest of the team was already dressed, including John. John walked into the bedroom as Laurel exited. He closed the door behind him. I was zipping my suit and Laurel touched my shoulder. "Baby, please. I can't have you getting shot again or re-opening your wound..." her voice trailed when I turned and I took her hand.

"Laurel, Lawton shot me. I need to know who wants me dead. I am confident that I am the only one that can get him to talk" I confessed. "I realize that it may be harder for you to believe in me than it was when I first got back, and the two of us will get back there, but Laurel, I really need you to back my play". Laurel nodded.

"Okay," she said and hugged me. She pulled back and put her hands on my cheeks and we closed the distance between our lips.

John walked out of the bedroom and he looked frustrated. "What's wrong, Dig?" I asked.

"Nothing" he answered. "This is how my face always is when I am prepping to hand a dirtbag his own ass". I smiled.

"Is that judgment I see on your face?" John asked, defensively.

"No actually, more like pride" I responded.

We moved in on Lawton's hideout and we found him preparing new cyanide-bullets. "I could have run, but I am smart enough to know that I can't hide from you, Oliver Queen" Lawton announced, meeting my venomous gaze through the eye holes in my mask.

I pointed my bow at him "Can Lawton and I have a moment?" I growled.

Thea, Roy, and John walked away as quickly they could, but Laurel hung back. "Make a good choice" she whispered and I nodded.

I cleared my throat. " _You_ made a good choice, Lawton. If I had to chase you, I wouldn't be quite as inclined to spare your life".

"You are going to spare my life?" Lawton asked, shocked.

"I'm not sparing much of a life" I taunted. "You're going to spend the rest of your "life' behind the bars of an underground A.R.G.U.S. Facility located on an island that makes purgatory seem as if it were a five-star hotel" I yelled. I took a large breath. "An associate owes me a favor. So, who wants me dead? Who wants to tear a dedicated father and devoted husband out of his family's world? Tell who this sick bastard is?"

"If I do, do I get a shorter sentence?" Lawton challenged

"No" I spat. "But if you don't, you get a shorter life".

Dig's POV

As we made our way back to base, Oliver didn't say a word. Nobody did. Lawton was going to serve a life sentence max security prison on the island that made Oliver Queen a monster. I was on my phone, looking through old military contacts. I had to leave the country.

I tried to leave the base as soon as I got changed, but Oliver was leaning against the only exit. "Oliver, excuse me man," I said, trying to keep my voice relaxed.

Oliver kept his voice low so that Laurel, Roy, and Thea wouldn't hear our conversation. His glare intensified and he breathed deeply. "Laurel helped me realize that I don't have the right to play judge, jury, _and executioner_. Dig, what makes you think you do?"

"Oliver, I believe that you believe that you're changing. But I'm smarter than you, and I am smarter than Laurel-"

Oliver cut me off. "Don't fucking dare put my wife down!" He moved toward me and pushed him in the chest.

"Watch yourself, Queen. You really haven't changed. You can run around Starling with a green hood and black leather-clad wife, but that doesn't change your rotten values. I hope Laurel realizes the truth about you so your son has a chance of not turning out a psychopath" I screamed.

The rest of the team was staring as I punched Oliver in the face. His nose immediately began bleeding. He retaliated by choking me. As he did that, he kicked my leg out from under me and we both fell. The two of us rolled over each other time and time again. I punched him in the eye, blackening it instantly.

I went to punch him again, not seeing that he had an arrow in hand and it pierced my wrist. He pinned me to the ground and pressed a gun against my forehead.

Laurel's POV

"Ollie" I shouted. "Stop". I was in shock.

"Go ahead, Ollie. Shoot me, Ollie. Show her you haven't changed. Prove to her you're irredeemable. Then maybe she'll kill you herself instead of sloppily hiring a gun" Dig taunted.

"Get off him" I screamed at Ollie. Oliver climbed off of Dig and Dig got up and tried to take the gun from Oliver. He couldn't do it before I punched him in the face and knocked him to the ground. I took a deep breath. "John, you're off the team".

"Just like that, huh?" John hissed. "I _was_ the only member of this fucking team who cared about this damn city!"


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver's POV

My chest was healing up well, in fact, my beautiful wife had her head rested on it well she slept. My phone vibrated, so I gently laid Laurel's head on the pillow and slipped out of our bedroom. I walked passed where my son was playing and then clicked "Accept".

An associate of Dr. Markov cleared his throat and said: "Hello, Mr. Queen?"

"Yes, speaking" I replied impatiently.

"The devices are ready. You should be expecting a bill of $200,000" he told me.

"I will pick up the machines" I informed him. "I will pay 200,000 in cash. My wife has access to my accounts and I would prefer that she doesn't have any questions".

"Fine" the rude man sneered. He just signed the death warrant of himself and all of his associates.

I put on dark clothing and I was looking through my belongings for my ski mask. Laurel stirred and lifted her head. "Ollie? Are you going somewhere?" she asked me.

"Heh- yeah, sweetie. Tommy called. He wants a position at Merlyn Global- he asked me to help him prepare for his interview. You know how Malcolm is... not just gonna hand Tommy anything. Did Tommy tell you that the old man cut him off?" I babbled. What an idiot.

Laurel shrugged and she smiled softly. She stood and walked over and pecked my cheek. "Hey, it's a good thing. It'll teach our boy a thing or two about earning an honest living. I'm gonna start dinner, Ollie. I'm guessing you and Tommy are filling up on appetizers at the bar, so I will just cook for William and me".

I kissed Laurel's nose. "Baby, I love you and Willaim very much and that is why I will bring home a pizza for all of us".

Laurel grinned "So we can all eat together?" she questioned.

"No. So you don't have to cook and William does not have to eat your terrible cooking. I love you. Bye" I said quickly.

Once Laurel left the room, my hand found my ski mask and I grabbed my extra bow and slung on my extra quiver. I pulled my ski mask over my face and I launched a grappling arrow out the window. It carried me to the rooftop a nearby building.

The next Monday~ Laurel's POV

Ollie had certainly been acting different since Friday night. I tried to talk to him and I knew he wasn't being honest. I feared that The Dark Archer would resurface within Ollie, which was terrifying.

Thea, Roy, and I were discussing tactics to put into action if Ollie's other persona were to return. "Laurel, this crusade was about honoring Oliver and Sara" Roy reminded me. "But if Oliver is no longer the person that we intended to honor... you need to be willing to do whatever it takes to stop him".

I protested. "Love, Roy. I love Oliver Jonas Queen, and the fact is, that we _don't_ know. We don't know where his psyche is at right now, do you get that Roy? Anyway, I took a vow, for better or for worse... so no, I am not willing to kill Oliver. I can still help him _if_ that is what he needs".

Roy looked at Thea and she nodded. "I hate to say it, Roy, but Laurel is right" Just then my phone rang. Oliver. I could hear his smile in his voice.

"Hi honey," he said.

"Babe? Where are you? Is William with you?"

"He is" Ollie responded. He paused then continued. "Babe, I know you're swamped at CNRI tonight, but baby I wanna dance with you, so forget about work and Verdant. You'll have to get here before the storm hits".

My forehead wrinkled. "Ollie, the weather tonight is clear. Are- are you drunk? Let me speak to William" I demanded.

There was silence and then some shuffling. "Help," William's small voice said finally. "Help. Somebody help me" My blood ran cold.

Oliver's voice came back. "Beautiful, I'm sorry. I needed leverage so you wouldn't try to stop me. I will keep him so safe and you can have him back after the storm".

"What storm?' I growled.

"Baby, come to Verdant' Oliver insisted. "Bring my sister if possible". I clicked the "end call" button and I dialed a different number. John Diggle.

Oliver's POV

"Daddy, I miss mommy" William called.

"Mommy will be here. I promise" I told my son. "And Auntie Thea".

The two of us were hauled up in the Verdant saferoom I was waiting on my mom, Walter, Laurel, Thea, and Tommy. I prayed they were on their way. I thought I heard somebody arrive so I told William to hang tight while I showed that person the way. I pulled down My Dark Archer hood and I saw Tommy standing there.

"O-O- Ollie?" he stammered.

"It's me, buddy" I affirmed.

"I saved the life of a murderer," Tommy said, shakily.

"And because you saved me, Tommy. I can save the Glades" I smiled at him.

"What do you mean?" Tommy demanded. I figured Tommy would only come with me to the safe room if I gave him a straight answer. I explained everything.

"Give me space, Oliver" Tommy demanded. I let him step outside. I wouldn't have if I had known that he knew Laurel was The Black Canary. He called her and explained about the Markov device. I punished him mid-way through his explanation with an arrow through his right shoulder.

Laurel's POV

Roy had found and was in the process of disarming the Markov device in order to save the glades. Thea and I were in the process of evacuating as many people as possible if Roy failed. I ran into CNRI and I was getting people out when the earthquake started.

"I don't understand" Roy yelled into his comm. "I disarmed the device".

"It doesn't matter now" Thea replied with panic. "Get up here and help us save people" she demanded of her boyfriend. I was helping somebody to safety when Ollie came running in and his gloved hand came crashing to my shoulder. One of his own arrows was protruding from his chest.

"Laurel, c'mon. There is still time to get to the saferoom" he barked.

"Is Willam there?" I asked, actually considering going with my monster husband, for the sake of calming my son.

Oliver shrugged "He was when I left. Please baby, c'mon".

John, dressed as in Oliver's "Green Arrow" attire (the name kind of stuck) came running in and stabbed Ollie again. "Laurel, Tommy is outside with William. Go. Save more people" he yelled. As I ran, I saw Ollie get up and begin to fight with John.

I ran to Tommy and William and I hugged William. John emerged from CNRI minutes later. Ther building collapsed with nobody in it, except my husband. I began to sob and Tommy hugged me tightly. "I love you, Laurel" he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Laurel's POV

It has been 6 months since The Undertaking and I am no longer residing in Starling City. William, Tommy and I moved to a town called Ivy Town. Tommy and I are in a relationship, though it has not been long because I had so much trouble moving on from Oliver. It isn't the same because Oliver Queen was the love of my life, but Oliver Queen died on Lian Yu.

I still follow the news feed out of Starling and I heard Oliver was found alive after The Undertaking. He was arrested and sentenced to death by a firing squad. His execution has taken place already. It hurts to know that the love of my life is really gone, as previously mentioned, Oliver never came back from that island.

I am no longer operating as Black Canary. John, Thea, and Roy are operating in Star City as "Team Arrow". I still speak to Speedy every day.

As for William, I will raise the hell out of him. I will raise him as the hero that I know that deep down Ollie wanted him to be but had the inability to be himself. He will right his father's wrongs. He will be the man and the hero that he intends to be, no matter what he decides to do with his life. I am already so proud of him. His future is bright. He is all the best of his father and the only piece of Oliver Queen that I am allowed to keep.

 **Thank you for reading "You're a Monster". A new story will be up soon.**


End file.
